


Things That Make You Feel Better

by talia_ae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's looking at him with a do-I-know-you expression on her face, and it takes him an uncomfortably long time to figure out who she is. Parvati Patil and Charlie Weasley accidentally meet after the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Make You Feel Better

There's a girl staring at him with a do-I-know-you look on her face. Full disclosure, he's staring right back. Because he's definitely seen her before, seen her somewhere, until it hits him that the last time he saw her was cradling a barely-stirring blonde girl with a bloody face and whispering healing charms frantically, and by then Charlie thinks he should look away.

He remembers how Hermione had also gone over to the girl and her friend, and conjured a stretcher and gone with them to the makeshift infirmary that had sprung up. He'd been watching then, and he remembers how bloody her hands were.

She walks over, and even in the dim light of the bar he can see the edges of a healing welt over her collarbone. It's only been a month since everything happened, after all.

"I, um," she swallows. "I'm Parvati. You're one of Ron's brothers, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." He says. "Charlie. Er- the one that works with dragons."

"Right," Parvati says, and settles onto a bar stool next to him. There's some music playing in the background, and dancing people all around, but not them and Charlie wonders the odds of running into another witch in a Muggle bar.

"How is your friend?" he asks. Parvati's eyes darken a bit, but she doesn't seem otherwise upset at the question.

"Lav's fine," she says. "Physically, at least. Mentally..."

She lets the words trail off, and Charlie adds, "but we're all a little fucked up there, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Parvati mutters, and then, "I'm sorry about your brother Fred. He always made me laugh. And he was very kind too."

"Thank you," Charlie says, and he has to offer: "let me buy you a drink."

"Okay," Parvati says. "Let's see what they have here."

So maybe they get a little drunk, and maybe she wakes up the next morning in warm bed in a slightly dusty flat, one solid, muscular arm slung around her.

"Hey," she says, and he smiles back at her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen-" Charlie says, but far from taking offense, Parvati laughs a little bit, surprising even herself.

"Well Weasley," she says, "we were the two most good-looking people in that bar."

Charlie grins a bit more, and offers to take her out for breakfast.

To be honest, she feels better than she has in weeks.


End file.
